l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Uikku
Uikku, known as "the serene prophet", was discovered by the Phoenix Clan in 72. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 87 They originally believed him to be just an abandoned child, but his knowledge of the Tao of Shinsei was impossible for a child his age and station, and it was soon discovered he also had the gift of prophecy. His life was short, dying only eighteen years later, but in that time he was fully accepted into the Phoenix Clan and Isawa family. Discovery On a plain some distance from any living people, a few villagers searching for herbs found a young boy, about four years old with green-gold eyes and a distant-sounding voice, playing in a small stream that sprang from a nearby boulder. No other people were around, so the peasants took the boy with them to their village. As word spread, it became obvious that no nearby village had a child matching the boy's description, nor were any of them missing a child of any description. Way of the Phoenix, pp. 116-117 The villagers eventually brought word of their mystery to the Isawa family, who sent someone to see the boy. The Isawa were astounded, not by the boy's unusual appearance, but by the fact that he could quote large portions of the Tao of Shinsei from memory. At that time, the Tao was not widely known throughout the nobility of Rokugan, much less the peasantry, so there was little chance any farmer could have taught the boy large sections of it.Way of the Phoenix, p. 117 Introduction to the Phoenix Clan The boy was brought to Kyuden Isawa where he was questioned by the Asako Inquisitors and the Council of Five. When asked about the Tao, the boy would smile and quote chapters at a time. The gathered scholars were all stunned on how to explain the child. It was even suggested that he might be the mysterious tenth Kami. Despite the mystery surrounding him -- or perhaps because of it -- the boy was kept close to the Council at Kyuden Isawa. He was given the name "Uikku", which means gift. He grew under the guise of the Masters, but it soon became clear the the child was inflicted with a severe form of autism. Nothing could be done by the finest scholars and shugenja of the Phoenix Clan to help the child. Way of the Phoenix, p. 117 The gift of prophecy As Uikku grew older, he began to speak riddles and mysteries that were not found in the Tao. Even Uikku did not seem to understand the things he was saying. At the Master of Void's command, the word of Uikku were written down. Reviewing the documents, the Asako family realized that the boy was not only clarifying some of the mysteries of the Tao, but he was also speaking of the future. Way of the Phoenix, p. 117 One copy of his prophecies was kept in the temple to Shiba at Otosan Uchi, one of the Temples to the Six Great Kami of the Ochiyo district. Otosan Uchi:Book 1, p. 65 Scrolls Uikku met the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Daijin. After speaking to Uikku for some time Daijin became haunted by visions, plagued by nightmares, and eventually, became completely mad. He escaped into the Bayushi's Labyrinth, never to be found again. Uikku's scrolls placed in a secret chamber beneath Kyuden Bayushi and forgotten. Player's Guide: 2nd Ed, p. 62 Death Uikku led a short life, and he died eighteen years after his discovery. He was mourned as if he had been born into the Isawa family, and his ashes were scattered on the rocks where he was found. In the time since his passing, the words of Uikku have been treated as reverently as if they had been spoken by Shinsei himself. Way of the Phoenix, p. 117 Category: Phoenix Clan Members Category:Prophets